


W01

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义，表示逆向！含非自愿性描写西部世界AU，人类参×接待员鳕





	W01

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义，表示逆向！  
> 含非自愿性描写  
> 西部世界AU，人类参×接待员鳕

傍晚时分，伴随着自动钢琴奏出最后一个音符，一个身披灰蓝色风衣的男人踏进了酒馆。

男人径直走到吧台旁，点了一杯威士忌。

“你是新来的，细皮嫩肉……”

一只手轻挑地抬起男人的下巴，仿若羽毛抚过他的脸。

“……我可以给你打个折。”

“抱歉，你很漂亮，”帽檐下，是男人鹰隼一样的目光，“但我不喜欢。”

 

Haytham Kenway本无意踏入这片传说中的乐园。半个月前，Delos新晋的总裁向他发出邀请时，还被他婉拒了。

“不好意思，我们公司目前还不想涉足人工智能领域。”

“哦，Mr.Kenway，”男人脸上露出狡猾的笑，“或许等你试过一次，就会改变想法了。”

起初Haytham并未当真，但当他看到其他游客在这里——这个所谓的西部世界里，的所作所为后，还是选择登上那列复古的蒸汽火车。

生活中的烂事无穷无尽，他太他妈需要好好发泄一下了。

 

一个神色不凡的女人踩着高跟鞋，走到他身边。

“Clementine告诉我，你不喜欢她。”她压根没有转头看他。

“确切的说，是不喜欢女人。”Haytham意味深长地说。

“怪不得。毕竟，很少有人能抵抗得了她那一套。”Maeve莞尔，“跟我来。”

 

老鸨把他带到一个年轻男人面前。男人低着头站在吧台后，正在专心擦拭一个玻璃杯，似乎没有察觉到两人的到来。

“Shay，好好招待这位客人，别让我失望。”

酒保抬起头，茫然地看着他。他有一双棕色的大眼睛，右眼处还有一道横贯眉骨的伤疤，深褐色的头发在脑后松散地绑成一个小辫子。他看起来就像那种涉世未深的孩子，很容易被骗，很容易被拐上床。

该死的机器人，是怎么知道他的想法的。

名叫Shay的酒保放下杯子，微笑着向他伸出手，“Sir，怎么称呼？”

“Haytham Kenway，”Haytham没有理会那只伸过来的右手，而是从钱夹里拽出一张钞票拍在吧台上，“10点后，弄好自己，到我房间来。”

 

度假期间，Haytham并没有什么公务要处理。他躺在床上，百无聊赖地翻着报纸，心里暗暗后悔没叫那酒保早点过来。

真是，他明知道，这儿不会有人在意他那些不可告人的秘密……

门口响起一阵细微的敲门声，接着传来酒保怯怯的声音，“Sir，您在吗？”

“我在。直接进来。”

酒保推门而入。他仍穿着白天那件衬衫，脸上泛着异样的红晕。他的眼神似乎有些迷离，傻站在门边，不知所措地望着他。

“过来。”

Haytham从床上坐起，开始解腰带。

酒保恍然大悟似的，听话地走到床边，跪在他面前。

他低头，捧起他的阴茎，然后含住了他。

 

出乎意料的是，酒保的技巧并不像他看起来的那样青涩。他相当富有经验，懂得何时应该缩紧口腔，何时应该用上舌头。Haytham享受着这美妙的服务，一边按住他的脑袋，把自己顶进他的喉咙。

太他妈爽了。他无声地赞叹。难道Delos还会给他们的接待员编写这种程序？老天，他们的程序员真是鬼才……

酒保发出一阵不舒服的呜咽，似乎想要逃离顶进喉咙的异物。而当Haytham加大了按住他头部的力量，他便放弃了，任由对方侵犯自己脆弱的喉咙，只是不时从鼻腔挤出一点痛苦的呻吟。——大概是想起我付给他的钱，比他半个月的工资还多。Haytham有些得意的想。那张钞票对他而言，等同于一张废纸，却可以买到这么棒的服务。

 

西部世界，不……应该叫天堂才对。

 

随着呼出的气息逐渐变粗，他加快了下身的动作，同时扯住酒保的头发，强迫他适应自己的节奏。

阴茎在酒保的嘴里快速抽送着，带出一丝丝透明的粘液，从下巴垂落到胸口，无比色情。而酒保本人则几乎失去了意识，眼皮轻轻向上翻着，眼泪从眼角汩汩流出。

最后那一刻到来时，Haytham死死捂住了他的头，射在了他的嘴里。

然后他松开手，从他嘴里退了出来。

年轻的酒保跪在地上干呕着，勉强用手肘支撑住身体，发出痛苦的咳嗽声。那具颤抖的身体缓缓蜷缩了起来，像是在乞求他，不要再施与伤害。

Haytham凝视着那具渺小的躯体，恍惚中竟感到一丝心疼。他随即掐灭了这不该冒出来的情感。

只是个接待员而已，机器人而已。

 

“你叫什么名字来着？”

“Shay，”酒保慢慢抬起头，脸上挂着唾液和他射出来的浊液，还有他自己的泪水与汗水，“我叫Shay Cormac，sir。”

“你干的很好，Shay。”他努力让自己的声音听起来不带一点儿感情，“现在，脱掉衣服，趴到床上去。”

Shay听命，晃晃悠悠地站起身。他扶着床柱，解开了衬衣扣子，又褪下裤子。Haytham坐在床边，冷眼看着他脱衣服，目光在那具逐渐裸露的身体上游弋。

那无疑是具漂亮的身体，漂亮，且诱人。光滑的皮肤下，紧致的肌肉起伏拉伸，勾勒出流畅的线条。如果说这具身体属于希腊人雕刻的神祇，似乎也不为过，可它偏偏属于一个低微的酒保，一个人类的造物。

人即是神。

Haytham突然冒出一个可怕的想法。

 

此时，Shay已经脱光了衣服，乖乖趴在床上。Haytham甩掉裤子和靴子，也盘坐在床上。他看见面前的人翘着屁股冲着他，脸伏在床单上，宛如温顺的动物。那苍白的肌肤正在微微颤抖，不知是因为寒冷的空气，还是因为恐惧。

他慢慢将一指送入双臀间的小口，听见Shay倒吸了一口气，同时狠狠吸紧了他。

湿的，但还不够放松。

“你涂了什么？”Haytham漫不经心地问，同时又送入一指。

“橄……橄榄油，”Shay小声说，“我……只能找到这个……”

哦，对了，他们这儿似乎没有润滑剂一类的东西。

“可能会有点疼，忍着点。”Haytham用两根手指撑开了内壁。他不愿在做爱的时候搞出血来，只是觉得那样很恶心。不过现在，他可没有耐心再去找更多橄榄油，帮助这可怜的家伙扩张。

差不多的时候，他便跪在床上，从后面直挺挺地进入了他。

 

Shay发出一声高亢而悲惨的叫声，随后硬生生把剩下的半截尖叫咽了下去。

Haytham恍然意识到了自己的粗暴，在他体内停顿了一下。但很快，那一点罪恶感就消失了。他放纵自己，感受着温暖而舒适的人类体温。偶尔退到穴口，再狠狠地长驱直入。Shay的身体随着Haytham每一次挺进而抽搐，双手死死攥住身下的床单，像是在遏制想要逃开的念头。Haytham毫不怜惜地捏住他一边的臀肉，随后又是一阵猛烈攻击。

 

他是个机器人，机器人而已。他对自己说。

机器是没有感情的。

况且，他操起来，简直，太美妙了……

天堂……大抵也不过如此……

 

抽插了数十下后，内壁果然变得湿滑起来。但Haytham有意避免看向他们的交合处——那里一定很恶心。而且，比起这个，他倒是想看看身下之人的表情。从他进入以来，Shay就一直把脸抵在床单上，借助床来堵住溢出嘴边的呻吟声。猎物的逃避让他很有挫败感。于是Haytham揪住他脑后的小辫子，拎着他的头，迫使他的脸露出来。

他紧闭着眼，眼泪止不住地淌过潮红的脸颊，已经打湿了下面的床单。嘴唇上还留有血痕，大概是牙齿造成的。但此刻，Shay已经不再用牙齿来抑制痛苦的呻吟了。他只是嗫嚅着，微肿的嘴唇在不住地打哆嗦，从牙缝里发出一些含糊不清的声音。

Haytham愣住了。他放轻了下身的动作，为了听清他在说什么。

好痛。

他说，好痛。

求求您，饶了我吧。

 

那些残破的语句犹如祷词，被一名绝望的教徒反复念诵着。

可惜啊，孩子。神并不会回应你的祈祷。

神不会。

当然不会。

他又狠狠地顶进那个温暖的地方，撕开那里的血肉。

因为人即是神。

 

 

 

Haytham带着满足感躺下。他不习惯与别人同睡，但这次却没有赶走Shay。实际上，对方在他发泄完毕后，就像死了一样倒在床上，一动不动。他没有力气赶他，也不觉得他能对他造成什么伤害。

就让他呆在那儿吧。他翻了个身，把头靠在柔软的枕头上沉沉睡去。

 

清晨时分，生物钟让Haytham准时醒来。即便在假期也不能晚起一会儿，真是令人难受。

不过他已经很久没睡过这样一个安稳觉了——没有可怕的梦魇，没有夜里突然惊醒。

他迅速爬起来，开始穿衣洗漱。空气中弥漫着情爱过后的味道，或许还有一丝血腥味。那个酒保就睡在他身侧，抱紧被子蜷缩成一团，像个做了噩梦的孩子。他的眼睛依然紧紧闭着，眉头微皱，几缕褐色的头发黏在额头上。Haytham没有试图唤醒他，也不打算检查他的伤口——听说他们有专门的人，会修好每个接待员。

现在美梦结束了，他只想逃开，重新成为那个白日里雷厉风行的Haytham Kenway。

他最后看了一眼床上的人，然后从钱夹里掏出两张钞票放在床头。

该死。他低声咒骂自己，披上风衣走出了酒馆房间。

 

 

回到公司后，Haytham始终不得安宁。

每个夜晚，当他坠入黑暗，就会梦见他在西部世界经历的一切。当然没有现实那么真切，但已经足够震撼。

他像中了魔咒似的，不断梦见那个地方。每次都只留下一片片残影，直至梦境终焉，那个名字在脑内不停回响。

甜水镇的Shay Cormac。

于是，在下一个周末，他和无数人一样，又乘上了那辆前往西部世界的列车。

离开前，他鬼使神差地买了一瓶润滑剂。

 

 

又一个傍晚，夕日下，披灰蓝色风衣的男人风风火火闯进酒馆。

Haytham无暇欣赏瑰丽的荒原风光，也顾不上体验什么故事线。他时间紧迫，只有一个周末，两天的时间。两天过后，他便会从这里离开，隐藏掉全部欲望，然后重新成为那个优雅而完美的Haytham Kenway。

他只有一个瞬间，能成为他想成为的人，做他想做的事。

Maeve笑着向他走来，但他熟视无睹，径直走向那个站在吧台后擦杯子的年轻人。

“你叫Shay，是吧。”一张钞票。

“我记得您，sir。”酒保有些羞涩的笑了，“上次您非常的……慷慨。”

他把擦好的杯子放在吧台上，给Haytham到了一杯酒。

笑容在夕阳下显得愈发失真。一股无名火在Haytham心中窜起来，他端起酒杯一口饮下。

“还是，晚上10点。”

 

Shay进来之前，Haytham正仰面躺在床上发呆。

他睡过的人不算多，但怎么说也都是上流社会的精英。然而这群人加起来居然还不如一个酒保。

Haytham烦躁不安，却又不得不承认，在他遇到过的所有床伴中，能让他如此惦念的，只有这个叫Shay的“人”。

 

“Sir，您在吗？”

Shay的声音打断了他的思绪。

“在的。进来吧。”

这一次，他什么也没做，酒保却直接跪在了他面前，开始解他的腰带。

“你……算了。”

他已经含住了他。

 

Haytham放弃了思考——思考让人头痛。他仰着躺在床上，专注地享受Shay的服侍。让公司、哲学和伦理道德统统见鬼去吧。

没有了强迫，Shay明显自在了许多。舌头抚过一条又一条血管，抵在前端灵巧的摩擦着。他忍着恶心，拼命将整根塞进嘴里。

很舒服，但Haytham心中说不出的烦闷。

“行了，起来吧。”

Shay疑惑地望着他，似乎从来没接到过这么奇怪的要求。

他把Shay扶起来，解开他胸前的几颗扣子。Shay拉住他的手，然后自己解开了剩下的。他把那件皱巴巴的衬衫从他身上剥下来，直接搂住了那具漂亮的身体。

“到床上去趴着。”Haytham凑到他耳边轻轻说。

Shay显得有些受宠若惊。他慌乱地脱光自己，爬到床上，像上次一样伏在他面前。

 

他把一根手指插了进去。

湿的。

“用的什么？还是橄榄油？”

“是……是，我……”

“只能找到这个？”Haytham叹了口气，“你就不会多涂点。”

接着，他掏出备好的润滑剂。

 

他倒了一些在掌心里，等它稍稍捂热，把手掌贴在了Shay的后穴上。

Shay惊呼一声，想要躲开，但Haytham先一步按住了他的腰。“没关系，润滑剂而已，”他不知道该怎么安慰他，“别动，不然一会儿会疼的。”

Shay渐渐不再挣扎，听话地抬高臀部，让他把沾着润滑剂的手指全部塞进自己的身体。

 

Haytham的手指在他体内搅拌了一会，突然发现身下的人正在随着他的节奏喘息。

声音很轻，那人也在极力遏制，但他还是听到了。

恬不知耻的东西，居然硬了。

很爽是吗？Haytham加快了手指的动作，用指腹仔仔细细地摩擦过内壁，然后听到了一丝带着颤音的呻吟。

他竟感到了无比的满足。

 

等到那个小口已经变得又湿又软，足够容纳他进去，Haytham才抽出手，顺便捏了一把Shay的老二。那根可怜的东西直直地抵在他的小腹上，已经开始流出前液。

Shay依然趴在床上，但再也撑不住了，几乎已经化成了一摊水。红晕染上了那具美妙的胴体，堪比日落时分，天边的燃着的火烧云。Haytham把手伸到他的身子底下，抬起他的腰。那个被他开拓过的小口微微张着，引诱他的入侵。

来吧。

 

“呃……”

插进去的刹那，Haytham也忍不住发出一声叹息。

太美妙了。

他好温暖，像真的一样。

如果人即是神。那他算什么？残害同类？

 

理智被冲散，四周都是泡沫。

“啊……请慢一点……”Shay的声音将他拉回现实。

Haytham脑子很乱，居然听着他的话，真的放慢了节奏。他缓缓经过肠壁上凹凸的褶皱，对方骤然紧缩，好像要牢牢吸住他。

淫荡的家伙。他恶毒地想，同时满足了他的愿望。

Shay被他干出了悦耳的呻吟声，声音比他上过的任何一个男人都甜美。

对Haytham而言，没有比这更好的春药了。他像一个极富耐心的猎人，探索着Shay体内每一个敏感点。

Shay像小动物似的伏在他身下，摆动着臀部。Haytham第一次明白，单纯与淫荡是可以并存的。他感觉灵魂都要被他吸走了，彻底失去思考能力，仅凭着本能在操他。

 

“要……射了……Sir……”

突然，Shay猛地夹紧了他。他挺起脊背，像一张绷紧的弓似的，形成一个优雅的弧度。棕色的大眼睛失去了焦点，瞳孔涣散。突如其来的快感让Haytham措手不及，而下一秒，Shay的身体已软绵绵地倒在床上。

床单和被褥上出现了一些深色的斑点。

Shay就这样被他操射了。

 

Haytham以前从未遇到过这种状况。男人真的能被人干到高潮吗？还是只有接待员可以？

 

他先从Shay的身体里退出去，然后抓住他的肩，把整个人翻过来。这样，他就能看见他的脸。

他折起他的腿。当手掌抚过他的大腿内侧时，Shay狠狠哆嗦了一下。Haytham干脆就把手贴在那儿，再次顶进他的身体。

刚刚释放过Shay好像失去了全部知觉，像个玩偶一样，了无生气。大大的棕色眼睛浸满了水雾，不时眨上两下，证明他还活着。他的腹部还沾着点点精液，高潮过后的身体不时痉挛。Haytham被他夹得一个哆嗦，终是射了出来。

 

Haytham尚沉浸在高潮后的余温中，突然听到耳畔隐隐的啜泣声。

“Sir，谢……谢谢您……”Shay阖上眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

定期前往西部世界已经成为了Haytham的习惯。虽然想不明白，为什么一个机器人能给他带来如此的愉悦和安全感。

又到了周末，他已经迫不及待了。

 

傍晚时分并不是一天中客人最多的时候。酒馆里，只剩下一些坐在桌旁掷骰子的赌徒，和互相调笑的男女。

Clementine不在，Maeve正与老板闲聊着，看见他后，微笑了一下。

他冲她点点头，直接去找Shay。

 

吧台处已经围了三四个人。其中为首的男人摘下牛仔帽，露出油腻的光头。他淫笑着，把那顶帽子扣在了Shay头上。Shay任由他挑起自己的下巴，那双棕色眼睛里充满了恐惧，脸上却是温顺的笑。

他会向任何人展露那笑容。

是不是就意味着，他可以允许任何人上他？

他的目光似乎向Haytham这边扫了一下，很快便若无其事地转开了。

光头还在，他的同伴们则大声开着玩笑——不用听也知道他们在说什么。

怒火在Haytham胸中燃烧起来。他的手搭上了腰间，那里别着一把枪，一把在这里很常见的左轮。但它只能用来杀死接待员，对人类无法造成伤害。

他必须证明，他只能是他的。只能属于他一个人。

 

光头和他的同伴们终于失去了兴趣。一个人从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的钞票，丢给了Shay，后者如获至宝地接住。

看他那谄媚的笑，多么熟练。恶心的机器人，原来一切都是假的。

恶心。令人作呕。

Haytham掏出那把枪，向他走过去。

 

“Sir，还是10点吗？”

他扣下扳机。Shay应声倒下。

这里根本不是天堂。

这儿就他妈是地狱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haytham再次踏入西部世界已是半年后。自从Shay被他亲手“杀死”后，他对这个世界彻底没了兴趣。很长一段时间里，他像丢了魂儿似的，眼前总出现那个人的样子。

更可怕的是，他致命的喘息声还会侵入他的梦境。

但这个世界曾带给过他无上的快感，相比之下，现实世界简直晦暗无光。于是他花费了近半年的时间，来说服自己：

在西部世界，能上的男人有的是。

 

日落十分，他又一次踏入甜水镇的这家酒馆。

Maeve打着扇子站在一边，Clementine依然会走到每个客人面前挑逗他们。

一切照旧。

 

他直接走到Maeve面前，“我需要男人，能陪我过夜的那种。”

“好。跟我来。”

吧台后依然站着一个年轻男人。看见Haytham，男人眨了眨眼睛，右眼处一道伤疤横贯眉骨，黑色的卷发随意披在脸的两侧。

“Hector，好好招待这位客人，别让我失望。”

酒保闻言，露出一个友善而迷人的微笑，向Haytham伸出手，“Sir，怎么称呼？”

Haytham无言，转头离去。

风吹过。眼泪灼烧着他的脸颊，以及他的心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

西部世界很少全面停止运作。除去每年例行的检查外，只能是因为那个人，那个被视为造物主的老者，想要和朋友在乐园里散步。

夕日下的甜水镇安静而祥和。蒸汽火车停止了运转，街道上也空空荡荡。

远处，两个人沿着土路，缓缓走在血红的阳光下。

 

“这个，你怎么看？”较年长的那位转头问他的朋友。

“人们觉得他们是神。毕竟，他们几乎可以支配接待员的一切。”

“不，他们从来不是。”Ford晃了晃满头的白发，“我们以为自己是上帝，在操纵他们，指挥他们……但最终，我们的声音还是会被他们自己的所取代。这个舞台上没有神，我的朋友。只有人……”

Bernard Lowe只是安静地跟随。

“我有个想法，Bernard。”路过酒馆时，Ford微微侧首，“如果让酒保成为了行凶的暴徒，这个世界还会一如既往的平静吗？”

“会很有趣，我猜。”

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
